1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a U-shaped slip-on slide nut having two parallel sliding legs with detent elements which can be clipped on an undercut bar, wherein one sliding leg has a bore and the other sliding leg has a threaded bore, aligned with the bore, for a clamping screw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Slip-on slide nuts of this type are known from German Patent References DE 25 43 021 B2 and DE 35 24 400 C3 and are employed for diverse uses. The fastening screw can in this case be used for axially positioning the slip-on slide nut on the bar. Furthermore, as known from German Patent Reference DE 35 24 400 C3, it is possible to fix an additional component, for example a front panel, in place on a component provided with a bar, such as a connecting bar. The front panel has a fastening bore aligned with the bore and the threaded bores in the sliding legs. This dual function of the fastening screw makes assembly considerably more difficult, since it is necessary, in addition to positioning the slip-on slide nut on the bar, to align simultaneously the front panel with respect to the slip-on slide nut. However, this is practically impossible to perform by a single person without assistance.